


Ecrits d'ombre et lettres solides

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, Innocence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Par une journée "paisible" dans la guilde Fairy Tail, Mira remarque la disparition de deux de leurs membres. Mais où sont donc encore Reby et Fried ?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ecrits d'ombre et lettres solides

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas encore vu Fairy Tail Zero et Arbaless, alors no psoil dans les reviews, merci et bonne lecture !

**Écrits d'ombres et lettres solides**

À la guilde Fairy Tail, chacun vaquait à ses occupations comme à son habitude. Natsu et Grey se disputaient, Erza mangeait un fraisier, Nab fixait le panneau d'affichage des quêtes, Lily dégustait un jus de kiwi, Gajil bougonnait à ses côtés et Mira les observait derrière son comptoir.

\- Un autre s'il te plaît, lui demanda une voix forte la sortant de ces pensées

\- Elfman, appela-t-elle, apporte un autre fût à Kana s'il te plaît.

Son frère sortit de la cuisine et posa la barrique devant la brune, qui rigola en le voyant. 

\- Merci Elfman, dit-elle en repartant avec et en marchant en zigzag

\- Il est quel heure ? demanda l'homme

\- Presque onze heure, lui répondit sa sœur, et c'est le troisième fût qu'elle entame … c'est dans ces chiffres habituels.

\- Exact, je retourne en cuisine, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Pas de soucis.

Depuis les événements de l'île de Tenrô, Elfman avait commencé à venir de plus en plus en cuisine. Selon elle, c'était pour se faire remarquer par une certaine mage de pétrification, mais son frère avait tout nié en bloc. Cas cela ne tienne, elle finirait bien par découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Non pas que le voir cuisiner soit inhabituel, mais d'habitude il ne le faisait jamais pour la guilde. Il n'y avait eux qu'elle et Lisanna qui avaient goûtés sa cuisine jusque là. 

\- Au fait, demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle, où sont Fried et Reby ? 

Mira jeta un coup d'œil à travers la guilde et remarqua en effet qu'ils étaient tout les deux absents, encore. Les deux autres raijins et Luxus étaient là eux, tout comme Gajil, Jett et Droy. Est-ce qu'elle aurait loupé quelque chose ? Les deux mages des mots étaient souvent en mission ensemble ces derniers temps, mais là non. Elle tenait scrupuleusement le carnet des contrats et aucun d'eux n'en avait pris récemment. La blanche sourit comme une démone, non, une cupidémone. 

\- Tu fais peur Mira-nee, lui dit son frère

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque de Magnolia, deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient penchés sur une pile d'ouvrages, dans une petite salle qu'ils avaient réservés. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils travaillaient sur leur magie ensemble. Après l'une de leurs dernières missions, ils s'étaient rendus compte que leurs magies étaient différentes mais complémentaires. Fried maîtrisait principalement l'écriture des enchantement et Reby les lettres solides. Si jamais ils arrivaient à apprendre chacun de l'autre, alors ils deviendraient redoutables.

\- Je commence à fatiguer, avoua la jeune mage, ça te dit que l'on fasse une pause ?

\- Avec plaisir, ta magie est délicate à comprendre. 

\- Et la tienne alors ? Tout ce que tu sais faire avec c'est piéger les autres et attaquer. La mienne au moins est polyvalente. 

\- Bien maniés mes écrits de l'ombre sont tout aussi polyvalents que tes lettres solides. Et puis, moi j'ai des ailes.

Reby éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par son aîné. 

\- On va manger quelque part en ville ? proposa-t-elle

\- Je te suis, j'avoue ne pas sortir beaucoup avec Ever et Bixrow. 

\- Il y a un ramen non loin de la cathédrale, tu vas voir c'est délicieux.

Le vert sourit en la voyant si enjouée et la suivit. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque il pleuvait. 

\- Évidemment je n'ai pas mon parapluie avec moi, pesta la mage des mots

Fried, toujours prévoyant, sorti le siens et le déplia au-dessus de leur tête. Il était rouge foncé, accordé à ces vêtements. Et ils allèrent déjeuner, indifférents à ce qui les entourait.


End file.
